


Chemical Explosions In Our Hearts

by lettersgoingnowhere



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: But mostly fluff, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Thomas, Slight Smut, alpha!newt, this is my true masterpiece, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersgoingnowhere/pseuds/lettersgoingnowhere
Summary: im bored so take this oneshot of newtmas domestic fluff and also mpreg as a fair warning bc some people dont like that
Relationships: Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Chemical Explosions In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> supposed to be listening in class but like n e w t m a s

Everytime.

Every. Shucking. Time.

Newt sees Thomas, coming home from work, sees his adorable face (seriously, could he stop that? he makes others stare at him) doe eyes and holding his baby bump. Then Newt feels like he was getting attracted to Thomas all over again, growling and burying himself in Thomas's neck inhaling the sweet scent of his omega. It was like Thomas had gotten cuter when Newt got him pregnant with his-no, their pup.

These were one of those days. Which was everyday but, then again, Newt couldn't help his inner alpha.

"Oh, Newt-"

Newt cut him off by rushing to embrace the smaller boy. Thomas laughed, gently wrapping his arms around Newt's skinny yet strong build. The omega noticed way back then that Newt was careful with his hugs now, careful to not crush the pup, which made Thomas melt and think about how lucky he was to have such a caring mate impregnate him.

"Did you miss me?" Thomas asked, a teasing tone to his voice. His gaze softened when Newt nodded against his skin. Suddenly, Newt pulls away, making Thomas confused as the alpha rummages around his bag before pulling out a heart shaped box of chocolates whilst grinning at the now elated omega.

"Newt!" Thomas said joyfully, taking the box from Newt's hands and examining it to which Newt smiled softly at. "I love it! How did you even know I was craving these?" he asked his alpha who was leaning against the wall. Newt blinked at the question before laughing airily.

"Well love, you've always loved chocolate. I just thought I'd get you one."

Thomas snorted. "'Just'? Newt, you always buy me gifts." He pointed out. Newt shrugged, still smiling at how happy his little omega was.

"Speaking of.." Newt suddenly muttered, but it was loud enough for Thomas to hear. 

"What?"

"I mean," A dark crimson spread over Newt's cheeks making Thomas even more curious. "D-do you remember when I confessed to you?" he asked, flustered whilst rubbing his nape.

A crimson spread over Thomas's cheeks as well. "Oh.." Thomas stared for a while at the ceiling, seeming out of the present and into the past. "Yeah.. I do, actually." he nodded, smiling sheepishly.

"You gave me chocolates that day," Thomas started. "Right after Chemistry class. And a note. A really cute love note, something about me and me being the chemical explosion in your heart... You wrote me a beautiful poem, and then it said that I should go up to the balcony of the school. Then, you gave me another note. This time telling me you love me." Thomas paused to gush a little. "And then I said yes." He finished.

"...wow."

"'Wow'?"

"I didn't expect you to remember all that," Newt ran a hand through his hair. "Holy shuck.." he muttered under his breath.

Thomas giggled. "But," he wrapped his arms around Newt's neck. "I did think it was really cute." He whispered.

'Oh?" Newt smirked, hooking an arm around Thomas's waist gently. His lips were now next to Thomas's ear. "And what about now?" He growled huskily. 

Thomas hummed, pretending to be in thought. "I don't know, I think you should prove it to me..." he let out a small moan when Newt's hand went down slightly.

"Let's prove that now, shall we?"

....

Thomas playfully slapped Newt's arm. "But first, let's eat." he giggled when Newt groaned, drawling out a long "fine'.

But inside, Newt was happy. Happier than he'd ever been, as long as Thomas was by his side and, of course, the pup too.


End file.
